The Conflict Never Ends
by Firewing0
Summary: A Warriors Orochi fan fic set after the events of Warriors Orochi 3. With the destruction of the merged world and the return of the humans to their own times, the conflict should be over. However, there are those that doesn't want to see an end to the violence, and if they get their way it will soon begin again.
1. Chapter 1 Enter Khan Krum the Horrible

**Author's note: This is my first fan fiction. I wasn't intending to write this, and well I finished it in about thirty minutes, so it's not my best work. I'm trying to concentrate on writing my own original works, however while this is a Warriors Orochi fanfiction this actually ties into what I intend to write about fifteen/twenty years from now. Also, I must thank/ apologise to Radithir, I got about halfway when I realised I was copying your idea somewhat, so I had to change the demon at the end from Da Ji to some of demon from folklore. That doesn't mean she won't appear though. Anywho, after all that, enjoy the pilot. **

It was a beautiful day to exact his revenge, Krum, Khan of the Bulgar people, thought to himself as he sat atop his steed. It had been six days since the Emperor of the Eastern Roman empire Nikephoros had mercilessly, and with some pleasure, pillaged the capital city of Bulgaria Pliska. Every attempt made by Krum at diplomacy was rebuked, and he was not one to let this stand.

Outfitted in the finest furs of his vast kingdom, Krum, with men, women and children behind him, looked to set his plan into motion as soon as that wretch brought his force along the mountain pass the Bulgarians had placed themselves on. The rage that burned inside him spread to everyone under his rule, regardless of age or gender. They flocked to the defensive of their land, to the preservation of their lord's reputation and dignity, and Krum would not let them down. The Bulgars would not rest until their quest for Byzantine blood had been fulfilled, and Krum would not let them down. He was a man of his word, and once he had learnt of the plunder of his city he swore that he would make hollow out that useless skull of that lowly wretch of an emperor and use it as a drinking cup for his finest wine.

The plan was simple, once his scouts had spotted the Byzantine bastards moving towards the pass, the order would be sent out to barricade both the entrance and the exit, trapping them like rats. Once they had realized their predicament, and subsequently begun scurrying around like the aforementioned lowly beasts, the brave men, women and children of the Bulgarian empire would come crashing down on them, leaving their hiding place of the hill top wood, killing anyone in site. Yes, Krum could see it all before him, the greatest, and most satisfying, victory of his military career. The only thing he had to do now was to wait.

It wasn't until the sun had begun its usual transit below the horizon that the scouts reported the arrival of their prey. Even from a distance Krum could hear the rowdiness of the Byzantines. _Those fools think they have beaten us, they think they can celebrate, ha!_ Krum thought to himself, vigorously stroking his graying beard in anger. _We shall show them the folly of their existence, they only live to die by our hand!_

With his hawk like eyes Krum could see his specially picked victim, the Byzantine scoundrel that called himself emperor, Nikephoros, riding his chalk white horse, proudly swigging away at a cup of what Krum believed to be special brewed Bulgarian wine. He could see that Nikephoros was flanked at his side by his son Staurakios, a man widely known to be unfit of any position of command. _The world will not miss these beasts_, Krum thought.

They were finally in position. Everything had gone according to plan; the Byzantine scouts had come back reporting that both the entrance and the exit of the pass had been blocked off. Krum saw as they went into a state of panic; as Nikephoros was too drunk to attempt to calm them down it was left to his son Staurakios, who only made matters worse. The worried Byzantine soldiers began fighting amongst themselves, both verbally and physically. Now was the time. Krum shouted the order to attack, leading the Bulgarian forces at the helm down upon their foes.

And then it happened.

Just before the two armies met, a strange, purple portal opened before them. Neither side had ever seen anything like it. The pulsating form stopped the Bulgarian forces in their tracks, Krum's horse rearing up at the sight, while sending the Byzantines into a further state of shock, releasing them from their internal conflicts and replacing it with states of awe and confusion. There was an intense heat coming from the purple mass, so hot in fact that it felt as if the warmth could be cut with the swords held in the hands of the once eager Bulgarian soldiers. "What...what is that?" Krum questioned out loud, he was not one to hesitate when talking, but it was not everyday his 9th century brain tried to process something so ungodly. The shape itself was to be the least of their problems however.

Just as the portal seemed to stabilize, a figure began emerging from it on the side of the Bulgars, first golden, paw like hands, with claws like a bears, followed by the rest of the creature. What appeared Krum could only describe as a man like demon with the mane, fangs and tail of a lion. He wore long, red robes with golden tassels, accompanied by what seemed like a countless number of golden chains around its neck, all of which nearly distracted from the absurdity of the chimera. On top of its head was a tilted crown, with rubies, sapphires and diamonds encrusted within it. Once it had fully emerged, it slowly looked over itself, as if it had just arrived in a new body.

"What are you creature? Explain yourself!" Krum demanded, putting on an air of confidence, even if deep down he was shaking with fear. He was the leader of a proud nation; he could not let them down by appearing like a coward. Looking past the human addressing him, he gazed at the world he had entered for the first time, and let out a sigh. "Well, it doesn't look like there's much loot I can steal here. I wonder if that vixen tricked me."

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2 A Different Kind of Horde

**Author's note: So, I'm looking to start a writing project, and I thought I might as well publicise it here. This project would see a group of writers write various stories that would be set within the same multiverse, or if the case may be the same worlds/cities/etc. We will look to get these works published, promoting them to publishers at interlinked works. If this succeeds eventually I look to do one final story where all the different characters from all the writers' stories would come together and have to deal with some sort of crisis. So yeh, kinda like Warriors Orochi…. Anyway, if you're interested, PM me, otherwise, enjoy the next part. **

**Oh, and the main character of the first part is a character from my first Medieval 2 Total War game, I thought it would be interesting to write about him.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- A Different Kind of Horde**

George Durville had expected his eyes to be greeted by the sight of a horde of Mongols camped outside the holy city of Jerusalem, not whatever these foul creatures were. For months, what seemed like an endless army of blood thirsty Mongol warriors assaulted the walls of Jerusalem.

George the Chivalrous, as he was known throughout Christendom, had taken the city from the Egyptians eighteen years previously, and since then he had done a valiant job of protecting it from the Muslim forces, allowing the safe passage of Christian pilgrims.

In those eighteen years, in between one victory after another, George was wed to a local, something that only helped to adhere him to those who he now ruled over. He had twins, one son and one daughter, both now coming of age. Once prized as one of the most handsome men England had ever produced, years of his northern features being subjected to the Middle Eastern climate had aged him terribly. His once blemish less face was now wracked with wrinkles, his luscious blond hair now withering away under the heat. Physically, he was far removed from the man who captured the holy city. His mind however had only sharpened with age; it had to, or else he would have succumbed to the continuous attacks launched first by the Egyptians, and then the Mongols.

Jerusalem had first received word of the Mongol hordes when survivors of Baghdad came flocking to the city; they told horrifying tales of how men, women and children were killed indiscriminately, anything of worth, including slaves, was taken. Tombs were raided, artefacts destroyed, they even devastated the irrigation system. It would take years for the region to recover, they told him. Unlike most Christian crusaders, George realised the importance of keeping the natives on side, and so allowed them access to Jerusalem, even if it meant a strain on food and water reserves. Later George would wish he hadn't of done this.

With the news of such terrifying opponents, George had ordered preparation for siege defence. This entailed the fortification of the city walls, along with the mass production of weapons, particularly arrows.

They came, day after day, week after week. Their generals issued challenges, which were rebuffed by the city forces. When they realised they would not get anywhere, the Mongols decided to employ the use of arrows, which they had used with deadly affect for many years. Thousands upon thousands rained down on the Jerusalem each day, and yet the defenders held firm, holed within their citadel for weeks. The only reply they could send was to employ the widely feared English longbowmen; the hardiest of them had volunteered to man the city walls and shoot at the invaders. After only a few minutes of shooting exchange however, they quickly saw they were outmatched, retreating hastily to within the city.

After a few weeks, frustration had set in for the invading horde. They decided to use their secret weapon, one the world had yet to see. Multiple hwacha, a rocket launcher no bigger than a metre were deployed, which sent hundreds of primitive rockets hurtling towards the city walls. The inhabitants had never seen such destructive power; they were forced to watch in horror as the walls took hit after hit, cracks forming in the only barrier between them and the blood thirsty steppe warriors. It was only due to the hwacha's inaccuracy that the walls did not fall, though this led to stray rockets crashing within the city, destroying property and killing civilians indiscriminately.

The peasants with the least nerve began panicking, and it was only through the quick thinking of George's daughter Aethylswith, who quickly reminded them that the best they could hope for if they left the city was a painful death. Fortunately for the defenders, the Mongols had only produced a small number of missiles, and as a moving army with no permanent base they didn't have the means to mass produce more. And so, once more George's strategy of staying within the confines of the city had proved successful.

It was the beginning of the ninth week of the siege. With the influx of refugees from Baghdad, the supplies of grain, meat and water were running dangerously low. George could see that their situation was becoming far more desperate. If the Mongols refused to withdraw, George thought, then his forces may have to sally out and take the fight to them. It had been on the advice of the refugees that he hadn't dared confront the Mongolian forces on the field, however perhaps the time for caution was over.

That night, while in his chambers with his wife, George told her of his plans to attack the Mongols at first light. He knew the risks, and so did she. With all her ability she pleaded with her husband to reconsider, she believed whole heartedly that he would not return, and she couldn't bear the thought of life without him. She even cried out that she would commit suicide if he continued with his plan. All George could do was to comfort his crying bride, gently stroking her jet black hair. He reassured her that he had an escape route secured for her and the children, once he had lead his troops out; they could use the commotion of the battle to escape the city by the rear. A ship, he told her, would be waiting for them at the Jerusalem port, with the orders to make the trip to Rome. George had always kept this option in reserve, if it looked like Jerusalem would be overrun he would always have a ship ready to sail them to the protection of the Pope. He had even already seen to it that carts and donkeys had been prepared to carry as much food and water as possible for his family's journey, as well as preparing his most trusted servants to accompany them. George would not back down on the subject, and knowing this fact his wife could do nothing other than consent to his plan. She left their chambers to inform her children of what was happening, weeping as she did so. This was the last time George was to see his wife. As soon as she had left, he made his way to the city barracks, where he helped to make the final preparations.

After the men had been outfitted in their armour, which due to the climate of the region was light to avoid overheating –which in turn made them vulnerable to arrow volleys-, and given their weapons –mainly spears- , George thought he would overlook the barren land where he would most likely die. There were only a few more hours before the sun rose. He found it difficult, particularly with his stiff hip and full armour, to walk up the enclosed stairs to the wall. He chuckled as he did however. He thought to himself, if only his younger self could see him now, willingly throwing his life away, and for what, in the hopes that he'll be considered a martyr for Christendom and be made a saint. Starting out his career as a knight George would have balked at the idea. Sure, he had always wanted fame and glory, but not at the cost of his own life. Though, he supposed, he had been lucky to make it to his sixties, if he was going to die soon anyway he might as well go out like a true crusader. He could once again feel the warm Arabian air on his wrinkled face, signalling that he had almost reached the top of the wall.

Once there however, he saw a sight that sent a shiver down his spine, an amazing feat for a man who had experienced the horrors of a bloody crusade. As he looked out, no longer did he see the familiar Mongol encampment, instead he saw a formless army moving in the dark, a giant purple portal churning in the background. While it was hard to make them out in the darkness of the Arabian night, the portal illuminated them enough to show they clearly weren't human. The Mongol horde had been replaced by another, full of not only grey, humanoid creatures, but what seemed like giant boar men with clubs. Although he could not see them, there were also thin, one eyed 'Dodemekis' within the mass of demons. The portal also allowed George to see that they were, slowly but surely, moving towards Jerusalem. If they had dealt with the Mongols so easily, what chance do we stand, George thought.

Acting on instinct alone, all George could think of doing was to get his family to safety as quickly as possible. He hobbled down the stairs, limping as fast as he could through the streets of Jerusalem back to his abode. It was because he was in such a hurry that George didn't see that the portal behind the demon army had quickly increased in size. It had engulfed the demon horde, and now made its way towards the city. The walls that had defended against the Egyptians, against the Mongols, were in moments consumed by the purple mass. People, houses, and animals soon followed. It wasn't until George felt an approaching heat far unlike anything he had encountered, even in the holy lands, that he turned around, only having a second to look upon his fate in terror as he too was consumed.

Guan Yu saw a lone rider heading towards him, a great sword far bigger than its wielder scraping across the ground beside his horse, earth flying everywhere. He reigned in his horse a few meters in front of Guan Yu, dismounting and bowing before the man who would become known as the 'God of War'. Yu stroked his now waterlogged beard; a thunderstorm had suddenly encroached on his position only a few moments ago, highlighting what an auspicious day it was.

"Guan Ping my son, where have you been?" Guan Yu asked, his hand clasping his famous green dragon crescent blade.

"I am sorry father. I had gone to scout up ahead, in case any Wei forces were coming to support Cao Cao's flight. However, when the sky turned pitch black I began to worry, and so I returned." Ping was not exaggerating; the sky had suddenly become as dark as ebony, despite it only being late afternoon. The only lights that could be seen, other than the torches some of Guan Yu's troops had lit, were the streaks of lightning up above.

"Very well. Though I would prefer if you informed me of you intentions in future." said Guan Yu sternly, though within his heart he was proud of his adopted son's foresight.

"Yes father."

"Now, let us wait here for Lord Cao Cao. I have been entrusted with the task of slaying him as flees from the Red Cliffs, and I…" Guan Yu paused mid-sentence, the creasing of his brow suggesting to Ping that something was troubling his father.

"What is it father?" he enquired.

"Nothing son. As I said, we shall wait here for Lord Cao Cao."

"Yes father." Ping said, bowing once more.

Had Guan Yu not of been debating as to whether he still owed a debt of gratitude for Cao Cao for taking him in all those years ago, he may have noticed something odd about his son. It was something barely noticeable, particularly in their darkened surroundings. The fact the Guan Ping, son of Guan Yu, was giving off the slightest purple aura, one which could have easily been mistaken for one's eyes playing tricks on them.

This oversight on the part of Guan Yu would be a costly mistake.


	3. Chapter 3 An Unlikely Pairing Part 1

**Chapter 3- An Unlikely Pairing Part 1**

"Great, so after hours of searching I could only find a rabbit to eat. I hate rabbits. I'll be glad when I never have to see another soddin' rabbit again." Dick Turpin, the quintessential English highwayman, grumbled as he started skinning his dinner. He was on the road to Yorkshire, on the run from the authorities for a crime or two, or three, he couldn't remember everything he'd done. To him, all the stealing and the killing was just a means to get by in 18th century England, if you weren't the son of an aristocrat, or you weren't foolhardy enough to join the navy, your best bet of striking it rich was to rob the rich a la Robin Hood, except the poor in this situation In need of gold, silver and all manner of jewellery was Turpin.

He was the best there was at what he did, unfortunately for him he couldn't avoid the law forever. After he had accidently killed one of his accomplices, some brave fool attempted to apprehend him, only to get a bullet between the eyes. Ever since then he had been on the run. Turpin had a good idea of what he would do, he would assume a new identity, the name John Palmer had always appealed to him, and he'd lay low for a few years, before attempting one last gig that would be sure to set him up for life. Until then, it would be the dales of Yorkshire for him, or so he thought. Tonight however he'd decided to spend a night in a cave just outside London, which would later aptly be named Turpin's cave.

After he had skinned the rabbit, he started a fire, using a piece of flint he carried around to set alight a few twigs. Turpin thought the cave was out of the way enough, especially as it was hidden away in the wild brush of the untamed English countryside, to avoid detection, besides; he had lost his pursuers miles back, there was not chance they'd find him. Once he'd cooked and eaten it, he stamped out the flames, before seeing to it that his horse, Black Bess, got some sleep. Just like her name, the horse was a black as the night sky, with a strong body that allowed her to carry her master for as long as he needed. Bess was like an extension of his own body, he couldn't bear to think of losing her. There was only one creature alive he cared about other than himself, and that was his horse. She'd saved him from many a precarious situation, though he hoped she wouldn't need to in the future.

And so, with night already upon him, Turpin laid down to get some sleep having made a makeshift bed out of decomposing leaves underneath him. It wasn't fancy, but for a man in his position it would have to do. He hadn't had a good night's sleep in weeks, compared to some of the other places he had rested for the night the cave he had found seemed heaven sent. Unfortunately for Turpin, he wouldn't be getting that good night's sleep he had been longing for.

As he was about to drift off, he could hear the unmistakable sound of footsteps outside the cave. Not wanting to take any chances, he cocked his gun that he always kept by his side, though he remained silent so he didn't draw attention to himself. As it was night-time, Turpin wasn't able to make out the figure entering the cave, though the intruder too hadn't realised that someone else was there. That was until they heard the grunt of Turpin's sleeping horse. Knowing that he was as good as found, he decided to take the initiative. Although feeling groggy form a lack of sleep, Turpin tried his best to search out for the trespasser, making sure his gun was in a position to fire if necessary. He could hear the person was getting closer, and so he readied his trigger finger, he thought to himself it was better to shoot and ask questions later than to wind up dead.

Now, unlike the person he was trying to get a shot on, he didn't have the luck of having vulpine eyes, and at the range they were at now, they could make out Turpin's figure in the dark. "Well well, what do we have here?" They said, deciding they would make first contact.

"I've got a gun, I'll shoot ya head off if ya not carefull!" he shouted back, although his attempt at intimidation would not work on who was now standing before him. Before he had a chance to react, the gun in his hand was knocked away by what looked like a giant sphere. The force of the hit was enough to knock him off his feet, though surprisingly Bess hadn't been awoken yet.

"Well, aren't you cute, thinking a mortal weapon could actually harm me." the intruder, who Turpin had identified as having a females voice, said.

"Look dear, I'm too tired for this crap right now. If you're gonna' take me in, then do it. If you gonna' kill me, do it already. I'm kinda' tired of all this running around anyway." Turpin replied, now massaging a bruise on his hand. He had quickly realised his gun would be useless against this foe, so he didn't attempt to search around for it. That didn't mean he had given up however, he was merely trying to buy some time to think of an escape route.

"From the sounds of it you're in the same position I'm in, what a coincidence. Tell me, where are we? And what year is this?"

"What kinda question is..."

"I'd appreciate if you answered the question, I'm not well known for my patience." she interrupted.

"It's seventeen-thirty-seven, and this is England. That good enough for ya?"

"Ohh, I've never been to England before, or the eighteenth century, though I can't say I've ever wanted to." She paused for a moment, trying to take in her current situation, before continuing. "I haven't introduced myself yet, my name is Da Ji. And you are?"

"Turpin, Dick Turpin. I would have said I'm sure you've heard of me, but you don't even seem to know where the hell you are."

"Yes well, it's been a long day. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be spending the night here, this should be a good enough hiding place, I doubt that boy will find me here." Turpin didn't understand her cryptic words, but he wasn't going to complain. If she truly wished to spend the night, at least it would give him an extra pair of eyes and ears to look out for trouble. And hell, he might even get to release some pent up some tension, after all it had been a long time, he thought.

"Well, go right ahead. I'm afraid this ain't no five star inn, but I'm sure it'll do for a fellow fugitive."

"Humph, what's that meant to mean. You think I'm not a lady of class, of elegance, of sty…" Da Ji stopped mid-sentence, thinking that she had heard something. "Human, did you hear anything?"

"Human, who ya calling… ah never mind, no I didn't hear anything. Your more jumpy than I am, and that's sayin' somethin' lady.

Not only were Da Ji's eyes better than Turpin's, but so were her ears. Although Turpin couldn't hear anything, Da Ji could make out the sounds of people talking, one of which sounded an awful lot like a mystic she knew. "How, how was he able to track me down all the way here. I travelled through time and space, and yet he's still been able to follow me." she whispered.

"Lady, are you on opium or something, cause if you are I want some." If he had been able to see her features, he most likely wouldn't have been asking that question, however his human eyes were too weak to make out much in the darkness.

"Shush! Do you always make this kind of racket when someone's looking for you?" Da Ji replied, despite her hushed tone Turpin could sense the irritation in her voice.

"Da Ji, I know you're in there, why don't you just come out and make this easier on the both of us. You know full well I have the power to extract you from this cave myself." A voice came from outside, and although Turipin had no idea who it belonged to, by the tone he thought the owner must have been an arrogant bastard, for the lack of a better term.

"Damn it." Da Ji whispered. "I don't think I have enough energy to teleport again."

"Telewha? I have no idea what you're saying half the time." Turpin said, sighing as he did.

"And who's that in there with you Da Ji, have you made another human friend already. As expected from a lesser demon like yourself, you always have to use a human."

"Who are you calling a lesser demon you little brat!" Da Ji blurted out, before covering her mouth with her hands. She had said to herself that she would not let Taigong Wang rile her up again the day before, she was more than annoyed that she had already broken her promise to herself.

"Oh, so you are in there after all. Men, stay out here, I'll apprehend Da Ji myself." It being finally confirmed that Da Ji was indeed hiding out in the cave, Taigong Wang, fishing rod in hand, walked in by himself, fully confident that he could capture Da Ji by himself.

"Damn, I don't have a choice. Turpin darling, let's go."

"Wait, what?" Turpin replied, quite confused as to what was going on.

"You're not going anywhere Da Ji!" Taigong Wang shouted down the cave, now running to catch her before she had a chance to teleport again. Before he could get to them, Da Ji had grabbed Turpin's hand, created a quite unstable portal behind them, and jumped through, it closing just before Taigong Wang could get there.

"Sigh, so she escaped again." Taigong muttered to himself. "Mensa, would you track Da Ji's trail again for me, we must catch up to her as soon as possible." he shouted towards the entrance, Mensa hurriedly coming to his master's side, preparing a quick spell to help them locate Da Ji's whereabouts. _She does not know it, but the fate of the world rests in her hands once more. It is a shame really_, Taigong thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4 An Unlikely Pairing Part 2

**Chapter 4- An Unlikely Pairing Part 2**

"Well, this wasn't what I expected." Da Ji said. Dick Turpin found it odd she was smiling at this juncture; after all they were being taken away palace guards to their imminent execution. On top of that, Da Ji had exhausted her energy to the point where there was no way she would be able to teleport them to safety any time soon.

"We're stuck in a foreign hell hole, where everyone's speaking in some strange language, and you're smiling. What the hell's wrong with you demon?"

"Oh, you still can't understand them. Hold on a moment would you." As soon as she finished, two black globes with red vein like patterns on them materialised either side of her head. They immediately targeted the four guards that had a hold of the two, knocking all of them out before they had time to react. Once that was done, Da Ji placed her hand on the forehead of Turpin, a pink light emanating from it. After a few seconds she removed. "You should be able to understand what they say now." she said.

"How will I know?" he questioned.

"Simple, I just talked to you in Japanese. Now, let's pay a visit to my dear friend Himiko again shall we. "

"Yeh, cause we didn't end up nearly being executed last time we tried did we." He groaned, shaking his head at the situation he had found himself in. "Alright, let's go."

Da Ji had teleported the two to 3rd century Japan, the paddy field they landed in upon arrival semi-confirming their destination. The fox had dusted herself down while Turpin remained seated amongst the rice plants, gazing in disbelief at the workers screaming around them. One minute he had been in a dark, dank cave in England, next he was in a dirty, dank field in some unknown land. Once she had preened herself to a point she deemed adequate, she began to walk in the direction of a large hill, on which a Yamato style palace stood.

"Are you coming or are you going to sit there all day?" she shouted condescendingly, not even bothering to look back at her new companion. Turpin growled, realising he had little choice in the matter. Just as he was about to get up however, one of the workers decided to make a lunge for the demon, attempting to slice her head off with his scythe. She didn't flinch, in fact Turpin wouldn't have known she had even noticed the man if one of her globes hadn't materialised in front of her, hitting him in the stomach. The native was stopped in his tracks, though this wasn't good enough for Da Ji. She silently commanded the ball to move upwards, hitting him square in the face, sending the man flying into the air before crashing to the ground.

Seeing this, the women and children still left staring at the two strange arrivals ran screaming, the men instead wishing to kill what they believed to be foul demons. A group of ten, all brandishing scythes, charged at the two, trying to intimidate their targets by shouting at them. To Turpin it seemed they were talking in tongues, though that was the least of his worries. Realising the gravity of the situation, the highwayman reached for his guns, two pistols he always kept at his sides, and shot at the attackers. With his expect marksmanship he was able to hit all of them before they came close to the true demon. "Well well, I see you're not so useless after all." Da Ji said, smirking at the display.

"Me, useless?! I'll have ya' know I'm the most wanted man in England!" Turpin shouted back, his rage at not just her pompous attitude but his confusion at his situation coming to the fore.

"Humph, like that's meant to impress me." Turpin growled, though he wasn't in the mood to reply. "Now, as I said, are you going to sit there all day or are you going to come with me?" She remained stood where she was, awaiting an answer. Turpin picked himself of the ground. His immediate reaction was to pull on his drenched trousers, as if observing their dampness would make the situation any better.

"Fine I'm coming." He finally said, walking towards Da Ji. Once he was in arms reach, she grabbed onto his sleeve, teleporting them once more.

"It really wasn't a good idea to tele…whatever into the middle of this palace." Turpin said as the two hid around a corner, waiting for two guards to walk down a corridor and out of sight. "You know that, right?"

"Humph, if I wanted lecturing from a human I'd ask Zhuge Liang." she mumbled, just loud enough for Turpin to hear her, not that he knew who she was talking about.

"Who the… ugh, whatever." Once the guards had turned the corner, Da Ji made her way as quickly, and as silently, down the corridor as quickly as she could, Turpin following her close behind. Fortunately by then his clothes had tried, so, unlike last time, there wouldn't be a trail of water leading any guards to them. They continued this process until they reached their destination, the throne room. Not wishing to waste any more time, Da Ji burst into the room, Turpin hot on her heels.

Just as before, the room was filled with guards, standing in rows of twenty at either side of the modestly sized room. At the head, in a rather more lavishly decorated throne, was a young woman, wearing clothing Da Ji would later reference as being closer to that worn by a certain Sanzang than anyone else. "I thought I ordered for your execution?" the woman shouted, standing up as she did so. "Guards, seize them!"

"Turpin." Da Ji said, the manner of which indicating to the highwayman that she wanted him to pull out his guns. Not wanting the opportunity to show off his skills further go to waste, he did as she wanted, firing at the guards trying to tackle the two intruders. Da Ji did her part as well, summoning her 'orbs or entropy', psychically commanding them to careen into the guards nearest to her. It wasn't long before none remained standing.

"How… how did you?" the woman stuttered, her shock at the display causing her to stagger back into her throne.

"Come now Himiko, I'm sure if you thought about it long enough you'd understand what just happened." Da Ji said, now sauntering towards the woman she'd identified as Himiko.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she replied, quaking in fear as the demon came ever closer to her. The fox, not wanting to waste any more time than she already had, dashed forward, placing her palm flat on Himiko's forehead.

"Don't worry, you will in a minute." Turpin looked on at the scene, just as had happened to him some thirty or so minutes ago, a pink light emanated from the pair. Despite Himiko's squirming, she couldn't release herself from the vixen's grip. Although it took longer than it did with Turpin, the process was soon over. Da Ji gracefully jumped backwards, a devious smile lighting up her face.

"Whatcha do to her?" Turpin asked, finally remembering to put his pistols away. Da Ji didn't reply, instead preferring her old friend to do it for her.

"Da… Da Ji… is that you?" Himiko stuttered. Turpin swore her voice upped a few octaves, though after all he'd been through he was quite distrustful of his own senses.

"Himiko, I'm very disappointed in you, trying to have your darling Da Ji executed." Da Ji chuckled.

"Da Ji, I'm so sorry!" Himkio wailed, running over to the demon she loved like an older sister. She threw herself at the fox, who, even with her lightning quick reflexes, couldn't dodge. The pair crashed to the floor, though, despite Da Ji's immediate protestation, she didn't mind.  
"Himiko, get off me!" she shouted, though the Yamato Empress didn't seem to hear her. Turpin meanwhile just stood gawking at the site, it's not every day you see two beautiful women tussling with each other, even if one's a demon and the other's a foreigner, he thought to himself. Turpin wouldn't get much time to admire the scene however.

Without warning, there was a gigantic explosion outside the palace, shaking the place to its very core. Fortunately for him Turpin was knocked off of his feet. As soon as he landed on the ground, a ball of red energy careened through the throne room, impacting with the throne itself, disintegrating it on contact. All three, a as well as the bodies of the soldiers, were blown away from the impact. They were flung to the outside; tumbling down the hill the palace was situated on. With no discernible superhuman qualities, Turpin was knocked unconscious by the ordeal. Da Ji and Himiko however, although both hurt, were not. The two gazed up to the sky, believing that to be the source of the explosion. What they saw did not best please Da Ji in the slightest.

"Da Ji, I have been ordered to bring you to his Excellency immediately. Dead, or alive."

* * *

**Horary for huge ass delays. Anywho, I cobbled this chapter together just to get it done, for I have an ulterior motive of sorts.**

I'm looking to revive a Dynasty Warriors roleplaying game. If you don't know what this would entail, you'd pick a ROTK figure and serve a lord (unless you pick a lord of course), buy troops, weapons, equipment, etc. and go into battle with other players. It's all text based, so the world would be created with the help of mods keeping everything in check. It's kinda hard to explain here, but if you're interested PM me.


End file.
